Cura
]] '''Cura' (ケアルラ, Kearura), also known as Cure 2 is a recurring spell from the Final Fantasy series. It is a more powerful version of Cure, restoring more hit points. In some games Cura may be a full party cure. Appearances Final Fantasy The Cura or CUR2 spell can be used by a Red Mage, Knight, and White Mage and is bought in Elfheim. Cura costs 10 MP to cast. Final Fantasy III Cura is a White Magic Level 3 spell it can only be used by a Red Mage, a White Mage, a Devout, a Sage,and a Onion Knight. This spell can be bought in Saronia, Village of the Ancients,and in Doga's Village. Aria can cast Cura when she joins the party as a guest. Final Fantasy IV Cure 2 is a White Magic that Tellah and FuSoYa already know when they join the party also Cecil, Rosa and Porom are able to learn the spell at reaching a certain level. Final Fantasy V Cure 2 is a White Magic Level 3 spell it can be bought in Karnak and only White Mages can use this spell (although the ability can be carried over to another job). ''Final Fantasy VI Cure 2 is learned from the Espers Kirin, Unicorn, Seraph, and Starlet/Lakshmi. Terra can learn Cure 2 at level 20. Final Fantasy VII Cure 2 can be learn after learning Cure for the Restore Materia. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Cura is a Curative Magic Materia. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Cura is a Magic Materia. It costs 10 MP to cast. Final Fantasy VIII The first game in the saga to call the spell Cura, this Life Magic spell can be made when Magic Stones are refined from Life Magic Refine or Mid. Magic Refinement for giving 5 Cures up. Final Fantasy IX Only Garnet or Eiko can learn Cura. Final Fantasy X Cura is located on Yuna's section of the Sphere Grid although everyone in the party can learn it. Final Fantasy X-2 Cura can only be learned from the White Mage Dress Sphere it costs 40 AP to learn and costs 10 MP to cast. Cura can also can be cast by the Healing Wind, Heart Reborn, and the Healing Light Garment Grids. Final Fantasy XI '''Cura' restores HP of all party members within area of effect, similar to Curaga. ''Final Fantasy XII Cura can only be used after its License has been unlocked on the License Board.The spell can be bought in Rabanastre and from other vendors, and is the first to be a multiple ally effect only spell. In previous iterations, Cura was could either be used on a single target or in some instances on multiple targets, however in FFXII it always affects all allies within range. Final Fantasy Tactics Cura can be used by White Mage for 10MP. It costs 180 JP to learn and has a speed of 20. In the PS1 version, there is a chance that the user will say, upon casting, "Life's refreshing breeze, heal from the sky! Cure2!" Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates'' Cura is casted by piling two Cure spells. It restores 400 HP.